A computing system connected to a network may be executing several applications that utilize network resources, such as network bandwidth. These applications may perform electronic data exchanges, where the data exchanged complies with one or more types of data protocol. Some applications may be higher priority than other applications, and priority may be based on the type of data protocol utilized for the particular data exchange, for example. If the computing system is utilizing system management software, the software may reserve certain resources for use by these higher priority applications. Reserving resources for higher priority applications may result in lower priority applications having inadequate access to network bandwidth, when the bandwidth is needed to perform data exchanges. However, not reserving resources for use by higher priority applications may result in the resources not being available to the higher priority applications, causing interruption in higher priority data exchanges. Additionally, bandwidth usage by a computing system may be dynamic, and there may be periods of time where bandwidth is not being utilized significantly or efficiently by these higher priority applications. A need exists, therefore, for a method of managing usage of network bandwidth by a computing system in order to provide access to lower priority applications while minimizing or eliminating disruptions to higher priority applications.